Rubén Trujillo
) |familiares = Víctor Trujillo (hermano) Alberto Trujillo Alfonzo "ATA" (hijo) Andrea Trujillo Alfonzo "BiByz" (hija) |ocupacion = Actor Actor de doblaje Locutor |medios = Televisión Teatro Radio Locución comercial |nacionalidad = Mexicano Estadounidense |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 |pais = México, D.F. (1989-2016) Los Ángeles (Actualmente) Monterrey, Nuevo León (2000) |estado = Activo |primera_aparicion = ¿? Ganadores |última_aparicion = NCIS: Nueva Orleans (Segunda Temporada) |sindicato =ANDA }} Genie5.png|Genio en Aladdín, su personaje más conocido. Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-451.jpg|Hades en Hércules. Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley en las películas y series de Lilo & Stitch. Oscar Proud.png|Oscar Proud en La familia Proud. Gloin_2.jpg|Gloin en la trilogía de El Hobbit. 425.cruise.maguire.110707.jpg|Jerry Maguire en la película homónima. Archivo:PPS_Sra._Doubtfire.png|Daniel Hillard / La Sra. Doubtfire (Robin Williams) en Papá por siempre. Lillibit's Father TLB.png|El Sr. Lilabit en Los Bits. Balto_by_raqoo-d64lsln.png|Balto en la película homónima. Morf.png|Morf en El planeta del tesoro. Boris3_bio.jpg|Boris tambien en Balto. Barnyard_Otis.jpg|Otis en La granja. Uchiha-obito-uchiha-obito-32601060-1280-720.jpg|Tobi/Obito Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden. Pesche.png|Pesche Guatische en Bleach. G.i.joe.the.movie.1987.CobraCommander001.png|Comandante Cobra en la película de G.I. Joe. Falcon15229.jpg|Teniente Falcon también en la película de G.I. Joe DRIX.jpg|Drix en Osmosis Jones. Lafarga.png|Ráfaga en Las Guerreras Mágicas. Geo Metro.png|Geo Metron también en Las Guerreras Mágicas. Iago-aladdin-2.03.jpg|Iago en la serie de Aladdín. Kent-powers-disneys-quack-pack-82.6.jpg|Kent Powers en Quack Pack. OGW-Leñador.png|El leñador en Más allá del jardín. Vincent_Benedict.png|Vincent Benedict (Danny DeVito) en Gemelos. El Gato.jpg|El gato en película del mismo nombre. Donnagon-giggles-foto.jpg|Donagon Giggles en la saga de Mini Espías. OlafMovieJimCarrey.jpg|Conde Olaf en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Hicks.jpg|Cabo Hicks (Michael Biehn) en Aliens: El regreso. Character large 332x363 maxwell.jpg|Maxwell "Max" Beverley Sheffield (1ª voz) en La niñera. Strucker_doctor1.png|Barón Von Strucker en Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Pintel 1.png|Pintel en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra. 6729-30380.jpg|John Chambers (John Goodman) en Argo. 1130_6147.jpg|Nathaniel en Encantada. Jack_Murdock.jpg|Jack Murdock en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Stretch1995.jpg|Látigo (Stretch) en Casper. Scoottmetro.jpg|Inspector Scott Roper en Metro. 2112-22061.jpg|Steven M. Kovacs en The Cable Guy. Peterludlowjp2.gif|Peter Ludlow en El mundo perdido: Jurassic Park. Ncis_no_pride.jpg|Dwayne Pride (1ª voz) en NCIS: Nueva Orleans. Vrak.jpg|Príncipe Vrak en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Kevin_dollenz_epadrdnv.jpg|Kevin Dollenz en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas. Zack2017.png|Zack Taylor/Ranger Negro en Power Rangers. Jack-Burton-.jpg|Jack Burton en Rescate en el barrio chino. Doug-Stamper.jpg|Doug Stamper (1ª voz) en House of Cards. Tmnt03g.jpg|Splinter en el redoblaje de Las Tortugas Ninja III. Ad_174238897.jpg|Dave McFly en la primera película de Volver al futuro. Felizx_Laiter_David_Hedison_Licencia_para_matar.png|Felix Leiter en 007: Licencia para matar. Kwang_().jpg|Kwang también en 007: Licencia para matar. DocHolliday.jpg|Doc Holliday en Tombstone. 11495-25853.gif|Denton Van Zan en El reinado del fuego. CHPMike Norris.png|Detective Mike Norris en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (Doblaje original). Stevedceu.png|Steve Lombard en El hombre de acero (2013). SDACAGollum.png|Gollum en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. Richt spencer.png|Richie Spencer en Este cuerpo no es mío. Cap Clark.png|Cap. Mike en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button. Los cazafantasmas II - Supervisor Fianella.png|Supervisor Fianella en Los cazafantasmas II (Doblaje original). Sin título-1515100869.png|James Cross en Scrooged. AlexanderKnox.jpg|Alexander Knox en Batman (1989) (Doblaje original). SDACAHaldirLorien.png|Haldir de Lorien (Craig Parker) también en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. Quasimodoht.jpeg|Quasimodo en Hotel Transylvania. Main_story.png|Lord Betrayus en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Wisemon t.gif|Wisemon en Digimon Fusion. Huyang.jpg|Huyang en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. PhilliumBenedict RSO.png|Dr. Philliam "Phil" Benedict en Llegó el recreo. Diego Méndez GTA VCS.png|Diego Méndez en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Char 119774 thumb.jpg|Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze en Batman: Arkham Origins. Demetrio.png|Demetrio también en Hércules. Titan ciclope.png|Titán Cíclope también en Hércules. Cera's Father.png|Padre de Cera en Pie pequeño: En busca del valle encantado. Pkmn M15 Terrakion.png|Terrakion en Pokémon: Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico RobinWilliams.png|También fue una de las voces habituales de Robin Williams. ScottBakula.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Scott Bakula. thumb|right|228px|Trujo interpreta a Jim Carrey en Lemony Snicket. thumb|right|228px|Trujo es por excelencia la voz al español de Robin Williams. Aquí en Papá por Siempre o Mrs. Doubtfirethumb|right|228px|Trujo doblando al Gato de Mike Myers. thumb|right|228px|La narración es parte de la vida del Doblaje de Trujo thumb|right|228px|El Genio de Aladdín es punto y aparte en su carrera y en el doblaje mismo. Rubén Trujillo (México, 21 de junio de 1965) es un actor y locutor de origen mexicano. Su nombre artístico es Trujo. Es conocido por doblar al Genio en la saga de Aladdín, Hades en Hércules, Donnagon Giggles en Mini Espías, Oscar Proud en La familia Proud, Pleakley en la saga de Lilo & Stitch, Balto en la primera película de Balto y Gloin en las películas de El Hobbit, entre otros personajes. Información Es hermano del también actor y presentador de televisión Víctor Trujillo. Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Cynthia Alfonzo y es padre de Alberto Trujillo y Andrea Trujillo quienes también se dedican al doblaje de voz y lo combinan con otras áreas artísticas. Actualmente tiene un canal de Youtube donde comparte vídeos sobre doblaje y locución. Con programas como "La vida cotidiana de un actor de doblaje", donde platica con invitados del doblaje mexicano; "Ask Trujo", donde platica respecto a los conflictos del mundo de la locución y doblaje y abiertamente contesta preguntas que le hacen profesionales del medio que inician en toda Latinoamérica. Desde 2016, actualmente reside en Los Ángeles en los Estados Unidos, donde continúa haciendo doblaje y ocasionalmente aún realiza doblaje cuando viaja a la Cd. De México. Filmografía Series de televisión Scott Bakula *Dr. Sam Beckett en Viajeros en el tiempo ( México) *Lynn en Looking ( México) *Dwayne Pride (1ª voz) en NCIS: Nueva Orleans ( México) Otros *Deacon Claybourne (Charles Esten) (desde finales de temp. 1) en Nashville ( México) *Andrew Thatcher (Bill Smitrovich) (1ª voz) en La vida sigue su curso *Don Barbara (Brett Cullen) en Bajo el domo *Reginald Cornelius III (Peter Parros) (2ª voz) en El auto fantástico *Maxwell Shefield (Charles Shaughnessy) (1ª voz) en La niñera *Vincent "Vinnie" Terranova (Ken Wahl) en El astuto *Teniente Columbo (Peter Falk) (2ª voz) en Columbo *Sheriff Lucas Buck (Gary Cole) en Pueblo siniestro *Doug Stamper (Michael Kelly) (temp. 1) en House of Cards ( México) *Paul Moretti (Michael Rapaport) / Insertos en La doctora de la mafia *Vrak (Jason Hood) en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Terry Loomis (Rick Hoffman) en Philly *Big Ronny / Chef Robot en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces adicionales en Esposas desesperadas (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Conde Contar (tres eps.) en Plaza Sésamo *Sargento Henry "Hank" Voight (Jason Beghe)(dos eps) en Chicago en llamas Miniseries *Kevin (Ellis Dale) / Flannigan (Simon Ward) / Voces adicionales en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1989) Películas Robin Williams *Rainbow Randolph en Maten a Smoochy (2002) ( México) *Walter Finch en Insomnia (2002) ( México) *Chris Nielsen en Más allá de los sueños (1998) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Daniel Hillard / Sra. Doubtfire en Papá por siempre (1993) ( México) Peter Hambleton *Gloin en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) ( México) *Gloin en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) ( México) *Gloin en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) ( México) Mike Judge *Donagon Giggles en Mini Espías 3D (2003) ( México) *Donagon Giggles en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) ( México) *Donagon Giggles en Mini Espías (2001) ( México) Mark Wahlberg *Tommy Saunders en Día de héroes (2017) *Mike Williams en Horizonte profundo (2016) Thomas Kretschmann *Barón Von Strucker en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) ( México) *Barón Von Strucker en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) ( México) Vincent D'Onofrio *Detective John Harding en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Hathaway en Impostor (2001) Tim Blake Nelson *Alan Fenster en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Dr. Pendanski en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) George Eads *Jack en Apuesta de muerte (2014) *Adam Willingford en Un paseo por el parque (2002) Stanley Tucci *Dyonisus en Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos (2013) (trailer) *Lord Roderick en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) (trailer) Nick Offerman *Dave Davies en Smashed (2012) *Karl Steele en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) Scott Bakula *Gus Cantrell en Major League 3 (1998) *Jay Perkins en Misión humanitaria (1993) Jim Varney *Jed Clampett en Los Beverly Ricos (1993) *Ernest P. Worrell / Phineas Worrell en Ernest contra los monstruos (1991) Robert De Niro *Jack Walsh en Fuga a la medianoche (1988) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Alfredo Berlinghieri en 1900 (1976) Otros *Drew Thayer (Justin Theroux) en Mi ex es un espía (2018) *Bart (Ian McShane) en Pottersville (2017) *Voces adicionales en Extraordinario (2017) *Sr. Daimler (Diego Boneta) en Si no despierto (2017) *Zack Taylor/Ranger Negro (Ludi Lin) en Power Rangers (2017) *J.P. (Brian Marc) en Un juego sin reglas: Nerve (2016) *Angelo Pappas (Ray Winstone) en Punto de quiebre (2015) ( México) *Jack (George Eads) en Apuesta de muerte (2014) ( México) *Sitacles (Peter Mullan) en Hércules (2014) ( México) *Dueño de tienda (José Lizarde Jr.) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) ( México) *Orry Kelly (Bryan Batt) en Amor en el ocaso (2013) ( México) *Two Clouds / Deux Nuages (Dominique Pinon) / Profesor de universidad en El Extraordinario Viaje del Joven y Prodigioso T.S Spivet (2013) ( México) *Alez (William Fichtner) en El submarino fantasma (2013) ( México) *Dios (Ken Jeong) en Rapture-Palooza (2013) ( México) *Steve Lombard (Michael Kelly) en El hombre de acero (2013) ( México) *Ray Monroe (Sean O'Bryan) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) ( México) *Mandarin (Ben Kingsley) en Iron Man 3 (2013) (trailer del Super Tazón) ( México) *Rondo (Richard Van Vleet) en Hércules salva la Navidad (2012) *Uri (Dimitri Diatchenko) en Terror en Chernóbil (2012) (versión On Screen) *Almirante McCraven (Christopher Stanley) en La noche más oscura (2012) *Harry Dean (Colin Firth) en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) *Scott Voss (Kevin James) en El maestro luchador (2012) *John Chambers (John Goodman) en Argo (2012) *Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Lionsgate) *Insertos en El día del apocalipsis (2010) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Director Barlow (Zack Phifer) en Eres tan Cupido (2010) *Oficial Edward "Eddie" Dugan (Richard Gere) en Brooklyn's Finest (2009) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Capitán Mike (Jared Harris) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Paramount) *Steve Bottino (John Kapelos) en Everybody wants to be Italian (2007) *Wayne (Andrew Daly) en Amor? (2007) *Nathaniel (Timothy Spall) en Encantada (2007) *Bob Brenton (Joe Berryman) en Un novio fuera de serie (2006) *Buzz (Steve Harvey) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) (versión TV) *Conde Olaf (Jim Carrey) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) *El Gato (Mike Myers) en El gato (2003) *Pintel (Lee Arenberg) en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *Jack Murdock (David Keith) en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) *Denton Van Zan (Matthew McConaughey) en El reinado del fuego (2002) *Todd (Johnny Messner) en La cosa más dulce (2002) *Jared Nomak (Luke Goss) en Blade 2 (2002) *Murph (Peter Dante) en La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) *Richie (Michael O'Keefe) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *Waylander (Derwin Jordan) en Jason X (2002) *Insertos en Impostor (2001) *Stumpy (David Koechner) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) *Chad Norris (Harry Hamlin) en Bebés traviesos (2001) *Joseph (Dominique Pinon) en Amélie (2001) *Gollum (Andy Serkis) / Haldir de Lorien (Craig Parker) en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) *Moe Howard (Paul Ben-Victor) en Los tres chiflados (2000) *Gobernador Jack Stanton (John Travolta) en Primary Colors (1998) (redoblaje) *Caballero blanco (Ian Holm) en Alicia a través del espejo (1998) *Inspector Scott Roper (Eddie Murphy) en Metro (1997) *Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard) en El mundo perdido: Jurassic Park (1997) *Jerry Maguire (Tom Cruise) en Jerry Maguire (1996) *Steven M. Kovacs (Matthew Broderick) en The Cable Guy (1996) *Trent Walker (Vince Vaughn) en Swingers (1996) *McKenna (Chuck Norris) en El guerrero del bosque (1996) (doblaje mexicano) *Látigo (Stretch) (Joe Nipote) en Casper (1995) *Simon (Bill Paxton) en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) (doblaje de 20th Century Fox) *Doc Holliday (Val Kilmer) en Tombstone (1993) *Voces adicionales en Un mundo perfecto (1993) *Miklo Velka (Damian Chapa) en Sangre por sangre (1993) *Splinter (James Murray) en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión Fox) *Dino Palladino (Benicio Del Toro) en Money for Nothing (1993) *Insertos en Chaplin (1992) *Angelo "Snaps" Provolone (Sylvester Stallone) en Oscar (1991) *Alguacil Lloyd Parsons (Stuart Pankin) en Aracnofobia (1990) (redoblaje de México) *Felix Leiter (David Hedison) y Kwang (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) en 007: Licencia para matar (1989) *Mitch Kozinsky (Keith Coogan) / Kevin Costello (Garry Bean) / Voces adicionales en Un toque de infidelidad (1989) *Supervisor Fianella (Richard Foronjy) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (doblaje original) *Dave Lyons (Gene Wilder) en Ciegos, sordos y locos (1989) *Travis Brickley (Chris Penn) en Lo mejor de lo mejor (1989) *Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl) en Batman (1989) (doblaje original) (Los Ángeles) *Andy Leonard (Arye Gross) en Traición al amanecer (1988) (doblaje original) *Otto West (Kevin Kline) en Un pez llamado Wanda (1988) *Detective Mike Norris (Chris Sarandon) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (doblaje original) *Vincent Benedict (Danny DeVito) en Gemelos (1988) *James Cross (John Murray) / Director de Video Tape (Tom Doak) en Scrooged (1988) *Sr. Kelso (Ray Baker) / Doctor (Barry Levinson) en Rain Man (1988) *Denny Gordon (Mark Blum) en Cita a ciegas (1987) (doblaje original) *Jack Burton (Kurt Russell) en Rescate en el barrio chino (1986) *Buddy (Brad Long) y voces adicionales en Ganadores (1986) *Ted Geller (Bill Applebaum) en Nada en común (1986) *Cabo Hicks (Michael Biehn) en Aliens (1986) *Gypsy (Rudy Ramos) en El placer de ganar (1986) *Marty Phillips (Stephen Collins) en Sálvese quien pueda (1986) (1ª versión) *Kevin Dollenz (Andrew McCarthy) en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) *Emmett (Scott Glenn) en Silverado (1985) *Dave McFly (Marc McClure) en Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje mexicano) *Johnston (Jon DeVries) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Capitán Willis Davidge en Enemigo mío (1985) *Ed Lasky (Harvey Keitel) en La fuerza del amor (1984) *Wes Huntley (James Wainwright) en The Survivors (1983) *Inspector Jacques Clouseau (Peter Sellers) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) *Jacques Granville (Michel Piccoli) / Visitante de la ONU (Trent Gough) en Topacio (1960) *Dr. Lymann Sanderson (Charles Drake) en Harvey (1950) *Eddie Bartlett (James Cagney) en Héroes olvidados (1939) *Padre Mullin (Spencer Tracy) en San Francisco (1936) Series animadas *Genio en Aladdin: la serie animada *Kent Powers en Quack Pack *Oscar Proud en La familia Proud ( México) *Pleakey / Oscar Proud en Lilo & Stitch: la serie ( México) *Huyang en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones ( México) *Lord Betrayus en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales ( México) *James P. Sullivan / Mike Wazowski / Lex Luthor / Psyduck / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) en MAD ( México) *Papá Oso en El show de los Looney Tunes ( México) *Sr. Dillo en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste ( México) *El leñador en Más allá del jardín ( México) *Barón Von Strucker en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: ¡Vengadores reunidos! ( México) *Voces adicionales (3ª temp.) en BoJack Horseman Anime *Sr. Lilabit en Los Bits ( México) *Presentación e insertos en Sandy y sus koalas ( México) *Hombre en computadora / Teniente en Dolbuck ( México) *Dr. Toribio en Toribio *Ráfaga / Geo Metron / Saturno (ep. 21) en Las Guerreras Mágicas *Pleakey en ¡Stitch! ( México) *Pesche Guatische / Narrador en Bleach ( México) *Wisemon en Digimon Fusion ( México) *Tobi/Obito Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden ( México) *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Saint Tail Películas animadas Kevin McDonald *Pleakley en Lilo & Stitch ( México) *Pleakley en La película de Stitch ( México) *Pleakley en Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito ( México) *Pleakley en Leroy y Stitch ( México) James Woods *Hades en Hércules ( México) *Dr. Philliam "Phil" Benedict en Llego el recreo ( Monterrey, Nuevo León) Robin Williams *Genio en Aladdín ( México) *Genio en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones ( México) Otros *Teniente Falcon / Comandante Cobra en G.I. Joe: La película *Padre de Cera en Pie pequeño: En busca del valle encantado *Genio (Dan Castellaneta) en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar ( México) *Balto / Boris en Balto *Demetrio / Titán Cíclope en Hércules ( México) *Drix en Osmosis Jones ( México) *Godfrey en Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita ( México) *Morfo en El planeta del tesoro ( México) *Oscar Proud en La película de la familia Proud ( México) *Otis en La granja ( México) *Hiroim en Planeta Hulk ( México) *Featherstone en Gnomeo y Julieta ( México) *Quasimodo en Hotel Transylvania ( México) *Thurman en Operación escape (2ª versión) ( México) *Babor en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas ( México) *Voces adicionales en Coco (Versión original en inglés) Películas de anime *Terrakion en Pokémon: Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico ( México) Dramas coreanos *Insertos en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Hwang Shi-mok en Stranger Telenovelas japonesas *Voces adicionales en Oshin Videojuegos *Inquisidor en Halo 2 ( México) *Paul Demarco en Halo 4 ( México) *Jason Hudson en Call of Duty: Black Ops II ( México) *Jason Hudson en Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified ( México) *Diego Mendez en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (pista de audio original) *Victor Fries/Mister Freeze en Batman: Arkham Origins ( México) *Victor Fries/Mister Freeze en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ( México) *Pierre Bellec en Assassin's Creed: Unity ( México) *Pleakley en Disney Infinity ( México) *Obito Uchiha/Tobi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 ( México) *Lord Hastings en The Order: 1886 ( México) *Sheldon en Just Cause 3 ( México) Intérprete Robin Williams *Genio en Aladdín *Genio en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar *Genio en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones Dirección de doblaje México Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Aladdín *Atando cabos *Blade 2 *Como caído del cielo *Crimen imperdonable *El código Da Vinci *El guerrero del bosque *Fillmore *Impostor *La cadete Kelly *Los Beverly Ricos *Mentiras verdaderas (versión Fox) *Vértigo en la nieve *Papá por siempre *Tortugas Ninja (2003) Audiomaster 3000 *El último emperador *Flash *La séptima profecía *Reino animal *Sandy y sus koalas *Timberwood *Superboy Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados *Los hermanos Grimm (versión DVD/Cine) *Rayas: Una cebra veloz Dubbing House *Smashed *La doctora de la mafia *Imaginum Los Ángeles CCI *Lost *Esposas desesperadas Otros *Magos y Gigantes (Anima Estudios) *El diario de Molly (ArtSpot Dubbing-Mex) *Terror en Chernóbil (Antigua) *Vivir de ilusión (MADE Productions) *Hércules (Prime Dubb) *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *AB Grabaciones *Antigua *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *ArtSpot Dubbing Mex (hasta ¿?) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta ¿?) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana (hasta ¿?) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta ¿?) *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2015) *Dubbing House (hasta 2015) *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *Lola MX - El Loft (hasta 2015) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (hasta ¿?) *Pink Noise México (hasta 2014/2015) *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta ¿?) *Producciones Salgado (hasta ¿?) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb (hasta ¿?) *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Taller Acústico (hasta 2015) *Voltaic Studios México (hasta ¿?) Monterrey, Nuevo León *Musitrón (hasta ¿?) Los Ángeles *All Post *CCI Digital *Henckahontas Studio *Intersound *Inventure Studios *Magnum *Point.360 *Skylark Sound Studios *Tele-Talent International *Ultra Video *Voxx Studios Teatro *El Semejante a Sí Mismo - Alejandro Bichir 1990 (3ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México *Divinas Palabras - Xavier Rojas 1989 (Bilingual Foundation of the Arts) LA, USA *Quien Mal Anda Mal Acaba - José Galván 1988 (1ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México *La Muerte y el Poeta - Graciela Orozco 1987 (Gira Nacional y Temporada) México *El Álbum de María Ignacia - José Solé 1986 (Festival Cervantino, Gira y Temporada) México *El Pastelero del Rey - Roberto D'Amico 1984-85 (Gira Nacional y Temporada) *México El Circo - Raquel Vázquez 1984(Espectáculo de Danza Contemporánea) Gira Nacional / México *El Espejo del Mundo al Revés - Héctor Berthier 1982/ Actor y Coreógrafo / México Televisión *El Mundo de Kolitas: (primera parte) con el personaje de Garrillas, programa infantil dominical para Canal 13, Imevisión/1987-1988. *Simplemente María: Televisa 1990-Valentín Pimstein/ México Carrusel: Televisa 1991-Valentín Pimstein/México. *De Frente al Sol: Televisa 1992-Carla Estrada (Primera Parte) México. *Más Allá del Puente: Televisa 1993-Carla Estrada (Estelar) México. *Alármala de Tos: actuación en el Video-Clip "Alármala de Tos", para el grupo Café Tacuba. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1997. *The American-Mexican War: narración y actuación en la mini-serie de 4 horas, en dos partes para PBS, televisión americana. *Mad About You: invitado especial en la serie de FOX, con Paul Reiser y Helen Hunt-1998. *Two of a Kind: invitado especial, aparición de voz. Serie de Warner Bros. Television-1999. *Encrucijada (sin salud no hay nada): co-estelar, directora: Alma Delfina. Personaje: Don Juancho. Telenovela de Univision Denver 2009. Radio *Los Libros tienen la Palabra: IMER 1984-1987/México. *Hablando de los Hombres: programa de comentarios y chismes del medio y en general con Fernanda Tapia, Cristina, Alejandro Vargas Lugo como Xavier, y Rubén Trujillo como Franchesco. Grupo Radio Mil, 1000 AM-1993-94 MÉXICO *Vida de Piratas: Radio Educación 1993/México *Hablando de los Libros: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio 1990-94. *La Hora Nacional: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio/ Programa transmitido en cadena nacional los domingos a las 10:00PM *Por Mis Pistolas: Ulodio y personajes, de lunes a viernes de 3 a 6 pm, KTNQ la 1020 AM-1995/ USA. *Contacto 1020: Rafael Sigler y Rubén Trujillo (Rafa y Trujo), de lunes a viernes de 2:00 a 5:00 PM, KTNQ 1020 AM-1999/USA. *Los Impostores: Ricardo pohlenz y Trujo, de lunes a domingo de 10:00am, 4:00pm y 10:00pm Radio Trujo www.trujo.com/radio 2009/Mexico y USA. *Trujo Radio: dueño y programador de la estación de radio por internet que iniciara su transmisión por Live365 y siguiera independiente-2004 hasta la actualidad/USA Cine *El Mojado - Video Home 1988-89/ Azteca Productions/ USA. *Misión Venganza - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. *Este Inclán está Loco - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. *Un Día Sin Mexicanos (One Day without a Mexican): doblaje para la versión en español de la misma. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1998. *El Muro (The Wall): de Sergio Arau: Voz en off. Cortometraje animado presentado en diferentes festivales de cine internacionales. IMCINE (Instituto Mexicano del Cine)-Rossana Arau-Art-Nacco Industries. USA-1998. *Dame tu Cuerpo: producción realizada totalmente en formato Digital por LA PERRADA FILMS. Con las actuaciones de Rafael Sánchez Navarro, Luz María Zetina, Patricio Castillo, Margarita Isabel y Rubén Trujillo "Trujo". Director: RAFAEL MONTERO 2002. Locución comercial *Como actor y locutor de comerciales tiene experiencia desde 1989, aunque su primer comercial lo grabó en 1986 para Chrysler en México D.F., después voló a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California en 1987, y hasta 1989 comenzó a grabar comerciales en español en USA tras haber trabajado en Doblaje, Teatro y TV. Actualmente es uno de los locutores comerciales más importantes del mercado Hispano de los Estados Unidos trabajando y viviendo al mismo tiempo en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y la Ciudad de México. Cuentas publicitarias *XEQ Canal 9 (Televisa, México) / 1992-1993 *XHGC Canal 5 ("No te quiebres la cabeza") / 1992 *Pantene (México) / 1994 *California Lottery / 2001 hasta la actualidad *Extra Mile de Chevron / 2008 hasta la actualidad *K-Mart (Mr. Bluelight) / 2008 hasta la actualidad *Alaska Airlines / 2009 *Mercedes Benz (Tri State Area - 2008) *BMW / 2010 *Wal-Mart / 2011 *El Pollo Loco / 2005 hasta la actualidad *Entre muchas otras. Curiosidades *Ha compartido más de un personaje con algunos actores: **Moisés Palacios: Robin Williams en Insomnia, Pintel de la franquicia Piratas del Caribe y Denny Gordon de la película Cita a ciegas (1987). Rubén dobló a Robin Williams en la versión Warner de Insomnia, a Pintel en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra y a Denny Gordon en la versión de Los Ángeles de Cita a ciegas, mientras que Moisés dobla a Robin Williams en la versión Videomax de Insomnia, a Pintel en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte y Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo, y en Cita a ciegas dobla a Denny Gordon en la versión mexicana. **Rafael Rivera: Dave Seville de Alvin y las ardillas, a Maxwell "Max" Sheffield de La niñera y Balto, protagonista de las películas del mismo nombre. Trujillo interpretó a Dave en Alvin y las ardillas alrededor del mundo en el doblaje original, a Max Beverley en las primeras temporadas y a Balto en la primera película de la saga, respectivamente, mientras que Rivera interpretó a Dave en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein y Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen al Hombre Lobo, a Max Beverley en el resto de la serie y a Balto en las dos últimas películas de la franquicia. **Salvador Delgado: El detective Mike Norris en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico y al gobernador Jack Stanton de Primary Colors, ambos doblan a dichos personajes en diferentes versiones de doblaje. Enlaces externos * * * *Sitio Web * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores originales nacidos en América del Norte Categoría:Actores originales de México Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Adaptadores